Golden Hope
Golden Hope is a 1.9/2.0 Hard Demon created by Terron. It is a remake of Nine Circles and is nicknamed the "MLG Circles" by most players due to its music and the 'Faze' clan logo at the beginning of the wave mode. The level is normally considered a medium demon. Since Update 2.1, Because of a problem with a hitbox bug, the player will crash at 31% while taking the gravity portal. It is extremely difficult but is still possible by tapping lightly after the teleporter in order to miss the gravity portal. The level was a full 1.9 until the creator changed it into a 2.0 level after the original song got removed from Newgrounds. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately difficult cube section that contains numerous fake lines, an abundance of jump orbs and gears, and moving objects, as of the 2.0 update of the level. Then the player will become a somehow difficult ship sequence, similar to most of the Nine Circles levels. The ship sequence can be cleared with good timing. Then the player enters a ball segment that resembles that of most other Nine Circles levels. The ball segment is not that difficult but there are clusters of jump orbs that can be seen too. The game mode will become a somehow, auto cube segment in a cluster of blue and pink jump pads. Then the player enters a half-speed cube section, after which the beat drops. When the beat drops, the triple speed wave mode will be next and the infamous "Circles" wave mode will now appear as well. The wave mode is very hard due to the crucial timing, mashing, and fakes. Unlike some Nine Circles Levels, this remake uses a 3DL in the wave mode. This also uses a "colored" square block. The wave path covers the first drop and a part of the second one. In the middle of these, the wave slows down considerably and the level becomes easier. Concurrently to the beginning of the second drop, the wave returns in triple speed. After that, the game mode will change into a cube, the creator's name can be seen after that, a small auto part which uses blue jump pads while the object color flashes into yellow/gold and the word: "2.0" in a pulsing 'heart' decoration can be seen. After that, the level ends. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins: * The first user coin is located in the ship mode; however, the player must activate it with a key located before the last yellow jump ring near the ship portal. The player requires to tap the pink jump ring with crucial timing, getting the key and activating the portal. After that, the player can simply get the first user coin with ease. * The second user coin is located at the wave mode. After the mini dual wave mode. The player will meet a cluster of gravity portals then when the player is in a part where there are clusters of colored saw blades, the player must go up and can get the second coin. * The third user coin is also located in the wave segment, in 79% after the last dual section before the mini-wave segment. The player must quickly go up with good timing, getting the third user coin. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 17,657 objects. * The level is originally created in 1.9 until it was updated into a 2.0 level by adding moving objects and coins. * The level was featured after the song was updated, also the coins are verified too. * This is one of the few starred remakes to feature teleporting portals during the wave segment, along with Ultra Paracosm and Ultra Circles. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels